Millstone's Devil
by DeathServedCold
Summary: Sam gets a strange call from a hunter that brings him to the small town of Millstone, New Jersey. But when things go horribly awry, can Sam save himself?


**Hello everyone :) Thank you for choosing Millstone's Devil! Hope you all are having a fine day!**

**This is my first fan fiction I've written, so bare with me…I need suggestions as to better writing, ideas for the next chapter, or any other feedback in general. You help is greatly appreciated, and will allow me to give you better fan fiction entertainment. :) Hope you enjoy my story! More chapters coming later.**

Millstone's Devil

Sam sat up best he could in the chair he was bound to. Both his wrists, ankles, and torso were tied down to the chair by a long rope, and his mouth was gagged. He tried to let out a shout, but all that came out was a muffled cry. He then looked up, and was met with the sight of a man standing in the corner, watching him.

"Aah, Sam. Wakey wakey!" The man said with a pleased look on his face. "Now that you're awake, I think we can begin…" The man drew a knife from his boot and tossed it between his hands, proceeding towards Sam. "Shall we?" He said, grinning.

ONE DAY BEFORE

_It's going to be a cold night tonight,_ Sam thought to himself. He walked down the sidewalk, watching the last dying rays of the sun fall behind the mountain. Throughout the whole week, a cold front had passed through the small town of Millstone, New Jersey, and it had persisted in bringing harsh winds and rain. The town's small population of about 200 had all been accustomed to this though, as it was normally cold there. For them it was yet again another fall day in November.

A gust of wind flared up, bringing with it the red and yellow fallen leaves of the trees. Each leaf passed him by, dancing around him on the cold gray sidewalk. After a moment of watching them, Sam pushed forward against the gust, pulling his scarf over his face and wrapping his arms tighter around himself. The light jacket he brought wasn't nearly enough to protect from the cold, but it had to do.

As the sky grew darker and Sam walked towards the motel he was staying at, his mind drifted to the case he was working on. It was certainly one of his more mysterious cases. Earlier the day before, he had gotten a call from one of the residents of Millstone who claimed to be a hunter. The man had heard that Sam was a spectacular hunter and that he happened to be in the area, so he asked for his help. It was regarding one of the commonly known creatures: The Jersey Devil. The man had been having a hard time hunting it. Of course, Sam had been suspicious it was a hoax, but he still decided to check it out. And now, there he was in New Jersey, after a long seven hour drive. He stumbled up to the motel door, fumbling for his keys in his pocket. His hands were numb and cold, and he couldn't feel anything. After a minute or two of digging around in his pocket, he finally closed his hand around the key and pulled it out. He quickly opened the door and rushed inside, grateful for the warmth.

Sam deposited his hunting bag next to the bed and didn't care about the fake ID's or knife that spilled out on to the floor. He was too tired to notice. He flopped down on the small orange bed with a thud and closed his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep.

The next morning, Sam awoke to the far off rumbling of thunder. He rolled off the bed and trudged over to the window. The sky was overcast and dismal, and it had appeared that the rain had begun to fall.

Sam looked out across the parking lot at the Impala, which already had rain smattered across the windshield from the night before. It made him think of Dean, and he began wondering what his brother was doing now. _Probably out drinking again,_ Sam thought. _As usual…_

A couple days before hand, he and his brother had once again gotten in a fight. He had just about had enough of Dean. Every day, it was Sam this, Sam that, Sam what is wrong with you! Dean was being so harsh. What had happened to that brotherly love and protection? Where was the old dean? Sam just needed time alone to sort things out and get his crap straight…that was all. But still, he felt guilty for leaving like that and taking the Impala with him. A sick feeling began rising in his stomach, and he had to fight to keep it down. Sam tried to console himself. _After this case, I'll go back, apologize to Dean then explain everything. Dean will understand. He'll forgive me, right?_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sam was left with that question echoing in his mind as he opened the door.

"Hello?" Sam asked, looking at the man in the doorway.

"Are you Sam Winchester?" the man replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sam hesitated, but then answered. "Yeah, that's me….what do you need?"

The man offered his hand. "Pleased to meet you Sam. I'm Emitt Callihan, the hunter who called you out here."

"Hey. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Callihan." Sam said, shaking his hand.

"And please, call me Emitt."

Sam nodded. "Will do, Emitt. Here, come inside, it's cold and I don't want to keep you waiting." He motioned with his hand for Emitt to come inside.

Emitt walked in and sat down at the small table in the corner of the motel room. The room itself was very cabin like, with wooded floors, brown walls, and fish trophies hung on the wall as tribute to the long day spent catching the fish. It was a tiny motel, but it had a homelike feel to it. It gave off a certain warmth that made the place comfortable, and Emitt felt somehow safe.

After returning from the bathroom, Sam sat down next to Emitt and drew out his laptop from his bag. "So Emitt, fill me in about this Jersey Devil…why are you hunting it now? I've heard of it, and it's seems rather commonly known, but I would have thought other hunters would have killed it by now."

Emitt chuckled and grinned slightly, scratching his chin. He reached over and took from his pocket a leather book. It appeared old, as some of the pages were falling out and the edges had already begun to fray. "This is my grandfather's book. He wrote in it everything he ever knew about the Jersey Devil. This contains every detail, sighting, and reported encounter with the Jersey Devil." He slid the book over to Sam, who then began leafing through it.

_He wasn't kidding when he said everything, _Sam noted. The book was chalk full of every possible encounter, lore, birth, and death pertaining to the Jersey Devil. He could find anything he needed!

Sam flipped through the pages and read. The most consistent lore seemed to say that the creature had the head and legs of a goat, had a body and stance of a kangaroo, a pronged tail, and a set of wings. He read on further. _It was said that Mother Leeds had 12 children and, after finding she was pregnant for the 13th time, stated that this one would be the Devil. In 1735, Mother Leeds was in labor on a stormy night. Gathered around her were her friends. Mother Leeds was supposedly a witch and the child's father was the Devil himself. The child was born normal, but then changed form. It changed from a normal baby to a creature with hooves, a goat's head, bat wings and a forked tail. It growled and screamed, then killed the midwife before flying up the chimney. It circled the villages and headed toward the __pines__, and it wasn't seen again until 1890._

"Emitt?" Sam began. "How are we supposed to kill this thing? This book isn't too clear as to the best way to kill it….even a cannonball didn't effect it."

"Well Sam, this is where you come in," Emitt replied with a sly grin. Same gave him a puzzled look. Emitt then got out of his chair a walked over to Sam.

"Have fun!" Emitt shrilled. The last thing Sam saw was a fist to his face, and then he was out cold.


End file.
